La princesa y la duda
by Milenka24
Summary: Lily es una princesa que desea saber cuál es su destino, así que las estrellas le obsequian un ángel de alas negras que la amará por siempre... pero Lily duda, y ese error hará que pierda el ser que más ama y el que más la ha amado en su vida... PruLiech ONE-SHOT /AU


Privet! ^^

Vengo con mi tercer fic, bueno es un drabble xD etto... está basado en un cuento que acabo de leer *-* y quise adaptarlo a esta pareja, no es que me guste mucho pero se me hizo adecuado ^^ recien la acabo de terminar, es muy pequeña u.u pero bueh

Si algun s leyeron mi fic "What exactly are you?" les comento que estoy haciendo la secuela :) que creo es más larga que el primer fic xD ya casi la termino jojo...

eeeeen fin! xD

**Advertencias!**

Muerte de un personaje u.u

OoC! quedan advertidos

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece por desgracia... le pertenece al awesome Hidekaz-sensei! *-* yo solo uso los personajes por mero ocio, no gano dinero con esto, no gano nada... salvo las regañizas de mi madre xD

_**La princesa y la duda**_

Lily, era una princesa muy querida por las estrellas, de un cabello dorado como los cálidos rayos del sol y poseedora de un par de bellos orbes esmeraldas, pero una noche le preguntó a las estrellas cuál era su destino, entonces todas las estrellas se reunieron y finalmente le dijeron:

-Querida Lily, te daremos el corazón de nuestro ángel, él es un ángel de alas negras y caerá del cielo para amarte.

Justo en ese momento la ojiesmeralda pudo observar desde su ventana como una estrella fugaz calló del firmamento, pero había caído a un lado del edén. Salió de su habitación y corrió descalza hasta el punto donde calló la estrella. Con anhelo vio una sombra emerger de la estrella, un ángel de alas negras, de cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos color rubí, alto y elegante. La dulce princesa sintió como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente por la alegría de ver al ángel. Este se acercó a la princesa y tomó una de sus manos con suavidad para besar delicadamente el torso de su mano.

-Querida princesa, perdone sino puedo expresarme bien, perdone si mis actos no van con lo que deseo expresar, pero siempre buscaré una forma de decirle cuanto la quiero y cuánto podría amarla yo.

Después de aquel primer y mágico encuentro, pasaron 3 días y 3 noches en que compartieron un amor que muchos no entenderían, pero la pequeña Lily le carcomía una duda que trataba de disipar, pero ésta se mantenía en su mente… ¿Será en verdad que exista un amor tan profundo en un tiempo tan corto? ¿Será en verdad que éste ángel, Gilbert, pueda amarla tanto como profesaba?

A la cuarta noche, aquél ángel fue donde la princesa para regalarle un hermoso poema. El tiempo transcurría, el viento soplaba levemente inundando la habitación con el suave aroma de las flores, pero ella… ella pronunció unas palabras con algo de temor; el ángel albino inclinó suavemente su cabeza y se fue.

A la quinta noche, Lily lo esperaba, pero él no apareció; a la sexta noche ella lo seguía esperando pero tampoco apareció, entonces fue a buscarlo.

A la séptima noche la princesa lloraba dolorosamente en un claro cerca del castillo, no quería hablar con nadie… Hasta que la madre luna, que era la madre de aquél ángel de ojos rubíes, desde lo alto pudo observar con pena como lloraba.

-Hija mía, cuál es el motivo de por qué tus hermosos ojos derraman con tanta tristeza lágrimas?-

Lily se limpió las lágrimas en un intento vano para secar sus mejillas pero las gotas salinas seguían saliendo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que la princesa confesó.

-Oh! Querida luna… quería probar su amor y ver si en verdad él me quería, así que esa noche que vino a mí le dije que no le quería y que le dejaría… él no me dijo nada y se marchó. Luego pensé que de mí se había olvidado y que no le importaba más pero…-

Luchó contra las lágrimas pero éstas salieron con más insistencia.

-Me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, porque esa noche… esa noche mi ángel se entregó a la muerte… y en un papel escrito con su sangre decía "por ti lo hago, vida mía"… y comprendí tarde de lo mucho que éste ángel de alas negras me amaba…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado ^^ no se si es algo trágico pero a mi me encantó el cuento *-* casi lloro!

antes que nada, el cuento es de un autor que se hace llamar "poeta maldito" creo yo... lo encontré en un grupo del face xD

se acepta de todo! tomatazos, lechugazos, bombas molotov, antrax xD reviews? *-* sería feliz con algunos! quiero saber su opinión!

nos leemos luego~


End file.
